Pure Sin
by SUBWAYRIDER270
Summary: When she left him, he was lost. Now he's found her, can he get her back for good. WE HOPE SO Fem Harry Potter/Voldemort Song Fic AU Voldemort won and she helped.


Disclaimer: I dont oun harry potter but do own serenity potter

Cursing

**Pure Sin**

"Did we really have to come here" Severus said well scowling at the dark and gloomy strip club.

"Yes we did have to come, plus it's your birthday" Lucius stated well eying the stripper on the stage. "Plus we all had to get out from time to time"

"Running the new Ministry and we haven't even celebrated the Dark Sides winning" Voldemort signed

"Then let's get it over with, we do have work to do"

"Can't we have fun for once, the supposed girl who lived is gone and you our lord basically rule wizard London, or I'm I wrong"?

"Sarcasm does not suit you, Lucius"

"Very well my lord"

As the three man walked to a table that was set beside the stage, which gave them the perfect view of the dancers. The waiter come and took there drink order and come back a fee minutes later with their order.

"Have you heard any new about her"?

"No my lord we have"

Signing Voldemort turned and stares at the stage

"We will find Serenity Potter and then bring her back to your side"

"I hope that's a promise you can keep Severus, I really do"

"THE GENTLEMAN'S CLUB OF LONDON WILL LIKE TO INTRODURE SIREN" the speaker on the wall bellowed out

The 3 men turned their attention to the stage that held a single pole in the middle.

The music started.

I'm gonna take my time  
She gon get hers before I  
I'm gonna take it slow (woah woahh)  
I'm not gonna rush the stroke

So she can get a sexual eruption  
So I can get her sexual eruption  
So we can get her sexual eruption  
Sexual Eruption (woah woah)

She might be with him but shes thinkin 'bout me me meeeeeeee  
We don't go to the mall, we don't go out to eat eat eeeaat  
All that we ever do it play in the sheets sheets shee----tss  
Smoke us a cigarette and go back to sleep sleep slee---p

The way the girl swayed her hip from side to side had the men wanting for more. However the dancer never turned around, but so far they didn't care. As long as the thong stayed in her round ass and it kept moving they were happy. The dancers black hair rested on her mid back so it didn't leave that much to the imagination.

Cuz we done got her, sexual eruption  
sexual eruption x 3

I'm gonna take my time, she gon get hers before I  
I'm gonna take it slow (woah woahh), I'm not gonna rush the stroke  
If you don't know by now, Doggy Dogg is a freak freak freeeeaak  
I keep a bad bitch with me, 7 days out the week  
And all that we ever do is play in the sheets sheet sheeeeettss  
Smoke us a cigarette and go back to sleep

'Cuz we done got her, sexual eruption  
sexual eruption x 3

When the gorgeous dancer finally turn around they gasped, but it didn't seem she noticed.

"That is not who I think is it" Lucius said well in shock

"That's her is it" Voldemort stated well looking at her plum beasts that was spilling out of her green laced bra.

"No that her, that's Serenity Potter working in her strip joint" Severus declaring the obvious

"Let's wait until she's done then we approach"

I was all in the club sippin some Hen  
Smokin on a blunt of dro  
When a peep this lil hoe out  
I was all in the bar when driftaa  
Shorty damn came over then she hit the floor now  
See through dress long hair light brown eyes  
Look like Ms. Bo Peek  
And a nigga know if I take her home with them wide ass hips  
Your damn right I'm gon beat  
So I uhh approached the chick with the real pretty face  
Big ass booty and a little big waist  
I whispered in her ear lil mama what you drink  
I know you a freak but you know I aint gonna say shit  
See my game is outrageous I got her to the crib  
And exchanged some f**k faces  
But it wasn't no use for me to rush to bust one cuz I wanted her to have an eruption

She finally made eye contact with; instead of being surprise like they were she actually smirked. She kept eye contact with Voldemort well she touched her self and moaned like a bitch in heat. Her hand disappeared been her back.

Sexual Eruption (A sexual eruption)  
Sexual Eruption (woah, an orgasm)  
Sexual Eruption

She unclipped her bra and let it drop to the floor, giving the man in the club an eye full. With a quick motion with her finger, to advise him to follow her back stage. She then rushed of the stage with one quick wink.

"I will be leaving you gentleman"

With that said he made a quick but graceful exit through the door that labelled back stage in bold letters.


End file.
